


Always Carry a Parentchute

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluffy, Parent Tony Stark, Trans Peter Parker, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: No matter what Peter is, Tony will always be there for his little spider.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own MCU characters

Sitting on the edge of the rooftop, - where he was also trying to breathe and not cry - Peter looked down to the busy streets below his feet. 'Pricks at school' he repeatedly huffed to himself. He should be used to the slander and name calling but... he's not. He will never be. Thank God he had his mask on; he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Crying made him feel weak... he can't be weak. Mr Stark wouldn't want him to be like this! Why hadn't he told him yet? He would understand.... Wouldn't he? Mr Stark needs to be sure that he's strong enough to be Spider-Man. He is not weak!

Whilst he was ranting at himself he hadn't noticed that the billionaire himself was standing behind his trembling form. Tony sighed and frowned at the 15-year-old crying. Bullying was something Tony knew about. He never talked about it because ... would anyone believe him if he came out with it? No. He had been bullied at school because he was always the youngest. Hell, he even had Captain freakin' America giving him crap. He stood behind Peter a few more moments then cleared his throat.

"Mr Stark!" Peter jumped as he roughly wiped his tears away from under the mask.

"Hey kid." Tony moved forward to stand by the teenager. "Rough day?"

Peter shook his head." No. Course not." Tony looked at him. _Really?_

"Just school. It's nothing really. Really!"

"Listen, kid. School's bulls- not good when you've got other kids giving you slack behind your back."

Peter muttered, "They say it in front of me."

Tony felt his blood boiling. It's one thing to say it behind your back but in front of you.... damn. What had these shits been saying to Peter?

"Tell me."

"It's embarrassing.... and I can't tell you out here."

Hmm. Tony had to get Peter to tell him what was wrong. "Well, why don't you come upstate with me? It's Friday. So why don't we bribe your hot aunt into staying with me the weekend?"

Surprised by his request, Peter's eyebrows raised as well as his face. "I could ring her now... do I have to pack?"

"Can if you want though I probably have some things."

"Hold on. Just let me ring May."

"Send her my love or I'll send her nudes"

"No way... you probably have already done that though."

 

Tony watched the kid ring May. He could see that Peter was already cheering up. That's good. And he has the weekend with him. That kid was already making his way into Iron Man's heart. He pulled out his phone and texted Happy.

_Get a car and send it to Queens. Make room for the spider too. Also, you better be in a good fucking mood. xx_


	2. In the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the compound and Peter tells Tony what is bothering him. Tony just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own MCU  
> Also SPOILERS FOR HOMECOMING!

It was still Friday night and after getting permission from May they were good to go. The drive was quiet and slightly awkward. Peter was oddly quiet; the usual curiosity wasn't there and if Tony was going to be honest it unnerved him. Peter just sat the either twiddling his thumbs or staring out of the window but whatever he was doing his expression was the same... blank. Whatever upset him was eating his insides rather horribly. Tony didn't like it one bit. For the rest of the drive he watched Peter with extreme focus. Happy had sent a self-driving car; no worries about the driver being a total dick then.

They managed to get to the compound quicker than usual, which was good because he honestly just wanted to talk to Peter. He got out of the car, shortly followed by Peter who was carrying the case with his Spidey suit inside. Peter was slightly shivering; Tony presumed it was the cold outside, either way he was worried. He put his arm around him the same way he did when he asked him to be an Avenger. He guided him inside and for the first time Peter saw what the living space of the compound was like.

Damn...

It was like the tower only bigger. Peter had never really been in this part before so his reaction was pure gold. Tony watched him look around the place like a young child who had never been in a candy store before. It was priceless. Everything was immaculately decorated, obviously. Tony is pretty good at making things look awesome, it was basically his job after all. The TV was on and sitting in front of it was Rhodey. Tony had spent a long time on the things that were trying to help his best friend walk again. That's what best friends do after all.

"Okay, Peter. Don't worry 'bout him on the sofa, he's not going to tell anyone about who you are." Tony sympathised, "If he does, I'll shoot his balls off, 'Kay?"

Peter looked over to the guy who he saw in Germany. He knew he couldn't walk now and he felt a lot of pity towards the War Machine.  He wouldn't know what to do if he lost his ability to walk. Speaking of which, Peter walked behibd Tony as they made their way down to Tonys private lab. What both mentor and protege had in common was the love of science and the curiosity to learn more. Peter loved all sorts of science but he believed his fortes were physics and chemistry. 

Tony unbuttoned his blazer and swung it onto the nearest chair then slumped himself down on the desk. He gestured to Peter the spot next to him. Peter slowly sat down and positioned himself tightly. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. He jerked only slightly when he felt Tony put his arm around him. He knew for a fact that Tony rarely showed love and affection to others. He wasn't entirely sure why but he knew things about Tony Stark that some people would would never know nor understand. People pictured Tony Stark to be self centered, narcisstic and arrogant but he wasn't those things. If he was why did he show kindness, admiration and pride towards Peter?

Peter eventually leant into Tony and accepted the act of kindness. Tony looked down to see Peter snuggling into his shoulder. There wasn't many people who knew him like this particular teenager. He knew that Peter lost his parents when he was young, he was younger than he was when he lost his parents, that was one of the reasons he treated Peter like his own. Tony hadn't even thought of it that way until Pepper said it, then eventually he saw peter as tge son he never had or will have. He didnt even know if he would ever have children himself therefore if peter ever needed to talk to him about anything he woipuld promise to be there. 

"So, kiddo, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"   
Peter gently sniffled, "I don't want to bother you, Mr. Stark."   
Tony put a hand on the boy's chin and turned his head to face his own. "Peter. You're not going to bother me if you tell me what's wrong. It's better to let it out than bottle it in." He sighed. "Trust me. I know."   
Peter used a hand to wipe away some of his escaping tears. "I ... I.. It's nothing much. It's up just what kids say about me."   
Tony listened intently.   
"You know how the call me... well, I'm not like everyone else. I'm a boy from the outside but technically, inside, I'm a girl and the kids at school they... well, they take the piss out of me because of that."   
Peter looked down to the floor, ashamed at what he just said. What he wasn't ready for was the bone crushing hug that Tony was giving him.   
"Peter, look at me." He said softly. "Never let anyone tell you what you should be. So what if they laugh at you for being different. They just jealous, really." He paused for a moment. "You're special Peter and don't ever let anyone tell you different."   
Peter looked up at Tony and rebelled in the embrace. He forgot what it was like to have a dad and slowly he began to realise that his dad was the man in front of him who loved him no matter how different he really was. 

And Peter loved that.


End file.
